


Cards

by sabinelagrande



Category: Inception (2010), MythBusters RPF
Genre: Bars and Pubs, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-11
Updated: 2010-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames is forever going places because Arthur knows a guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cards

The bar is not to his taste, unassuming and a little bland, but Eames is here because Arthur knows a guy.

Eames is forever going places because Arthur knows a guy.

Eames knows Arthur's guy from the moment he sees him. He's sitting at the bar building an elaborate house of cards, several tiers stacked on top of one another.

"Belleci," Eames says, by way of greeting, sliding onto the chair next to him.

"Hey, man!" he replies, turning towards him, a big smile on his face. As he turns, he clips his cardboard building with his elbow, bringing it down. "Good to meet you," he says, taking Eames's hand and shaking it enthusiastically. "Call me Tory."

It's not precisely what Eames was expecting.

"I trust our mutual acquaintance spoke to you," he says smoothly. "Have you considered his offer?"

"Yeah, man, totally," Tory responds. "We're definitely in."

"Oh," Eames says, taken aback slightly at how nonchalant Tory is. "Well. That's good. I've been authorized to negotiate a price, if you'd like," he says, recovering his carefully balanced cool.

Tory shrugs, gathering his cards back together into a pile, flipping them so they're all facing the same way. "If it's the same to you, I'd rather get Jamie or Grant to do it. They're way better at that stuff than I am."

Eames really doesn't have any idea what to say next, but he thinks that he likes Tory. He apparently isn't any good at this cloak and dagger shit, and Eames is starting to get tired of it. He loosens his tie, waving the bartender over and ordering a beer. "You're an architect?"

"Oh yeah," Tory says enthusiastically. "How'd you know?"

"Kind of obvious," Eames says, motioning at the cards.

"I didn't think about that," Tory admits. He holds up the deck. "Blackjack?"

"I cheat," Eames warns him, rolling up his sleeves, his favorite disarming tactic.

"No kidding?" he laughs, dealing the cards. "Me too! Grant- our chemist? He never lets me."

"The whole point of cheating is that you do it without permission," Eames says disapprovingly.

"That's what I keep telling him!" Tory says, dealing out another card to each of them. "Twenty-one," he announces, flipping his cards.

"Me too," Eames says, and Tory laughs out loud.

They play a few more hands, each of them getting more and more audacious, until Eames finally manages to give Tory a hand of all jokers, which he's pretty sure means he wins.

Tory's laughing loud enough to get them disapproving stares from the other patrons; he sobers up when he looks around. "Look, Eames, I'm having a good time hanging out with you, but this bar is, like, really boring."

"Oh thank god," Eames sighs. "I was waiting for you to say that."

"I've got a PASIV in my room that we've been running experiments with," Tory offers, standing up. "Grant and Kari won't be back for a couple more hours."

Eames lets Tory give him a hand up. "That sounds like such a good idea right now."

"Come on, man," he says, slinging an arm around Eames's shoulders. "Let's go blow something up."


End file.
